The Doctor Who Disturbance
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Amy wants to spend a lazy morning in bed with Sheldon, but potential crumbs, a set of a distinct blue doors, and three little Whovians interrupt their plans.


**A/N: It's hard to be a Whovian and not want to write anything after the last episode. Am I the only thinking Sheldon could have made a just as awesome 10 as he did 4? I had this idea this morning and had to write it down. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me, Lorre, Prady, Moffat and Davies (for good measure) **

The Doctor Who Disturbance

Amy rolled over and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and quilt and pulled them over herself. It was an unusually cold morning, but the lack of flannel nightgown made it seem colder.

Sheldon was lightly snoring next to her and she smiled. His nostrils flared just a tad as he breathed in and his lips puffed out in the most adorable way as he breathed out. Just the smallest trace of drool escaped his lips and Amy knew when he woke up it would drive him nuts.

She pushed a part of his hair away from his face and his eyes fluttered open.

He looked startled for a moment and then noticed Amy and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning, did you sleep well."

He sat up slightly and popped a few bones in his back and shoulder. "Surprisingly yes. I approve of this new mattress, you made an excellent choice."

"Well, it certainly held up under performance."

He gave her a toothy grin. "That it did." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Do you want to do anything special today?"

"We can eat French toast in bed?"

He stared at her in shock. "Amy! I may have mellowed some, but eating in bed when one is not sick? How could you say such a thing?"

She snuggled into his chest. "It was worth a shot. What time is it anyway?"

"6:02."

She looked up at him and smiled seductively at him. "You know, we technically don't have to leave yet and we certainly have enough time."

"I don't know. After that I don't know if there are any crumbs in this bed."

She sighed. "Sheldon, we just bought it. I went to the store you specifically mentioned, picked out the one that looked the best, and made sure they gave me the one that was thoroughly wrapped in plastic and was never used as a display one in fear that others have slept on it, or worse, had coitus. Is that really grounds for losing sex?"

"No, but the idea of ants disrupting us during coitus to pillage for food is disturbing."

"Sheldon, anything that might have the possibility to disrupt us during coitus disturbs you."

"For very good reasons."

Amy leaned up and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Where's the hippy dippy Sheldon that put a ring my finger?"

"Currently hiding until I find something to sweep up crumbs." He got out of the bed, pulled on his robe, and began looking around the room.

She smiled sweetly at him. "At least he's still here. Maybe he'll get some later."

"Amy, we're together for better or worse. This is worse. Help me find the hand held vacuum."

She sighed and pulled on her robe. "It should be on the top shelf of the closet. I hide it after you tried to vacuum on our anniversary. Are you seeing a connection?"

"Yes, cleanliness is important. Never shirk."

She pulled him in by the ties of his robe and pulled him closer. She trailed her hand down from his shoulder to his chest and let her hand crawl under his robe. "Can't it wait just a little longer?"

He looked into her pools of green and caved. "You are a vixen."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that." She pulled him in for a kiss and the doors to their bedroom banged open.

"You'll never win! Come along, River! We must defeat the Dalek army!"

"Not with just the sonic! We need to hack into the main frame and destroy the fleet!"

"Nonsense, I could defeat them with one arm tied and with a spoon."

"There's no time for that childishness."

Henry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "But Melody, I'm the Doctor. You have to do what I say."

She frowned at him. "Since when does River Song ever listen to him? She's her own in-de-pen-dent woman."

"She's a _companion_!"

"She's an _equal_!"

Melody grabbed the fez off of Henry's head and threw it in the air. She pulled a NERF gun from a homemade holster and shot at the poor hat. It fell to the ground with three NERF darts attached to it.

"Melody! That was my fez!"

"Melody, what have we said about disrespecting others belongings," said Amy sternly.

"To not to," she said sadly and looked down at her feet.

"Now what do you tell Henry?"

"I'm sorry for stealing your fez and shooting it with a NERF gun."

Amy smiled. "Alright, now you can go back to saving the world."

Henry grinned and launched himself on their bed. "Excellent the Ponds are up! Nothing can stop us now!"

The doors burst open again. "**You thought you could get away from the might of the **_**DALEK**_** Empire, but you can't**!"

Henry pointed his sonic at the whisk James was holding and Melody shot two darts at the plunger.

James waved his "weapons" in the air. "**You think your puny weapons can defeat **_**ME**_**?!**"

"No, but this can," said Sheldon as he walked over and picked his son up and held him upside down.

"_Daddy_, Rory can't pick up the Daleks."

Sheldon rocked back and forth. "Well that's because they never met the Dalek's parents."

"No, what about Davros," interjected Henry from the bed.

Sheldon switched to cradling his son in his arms and walked over to the bed and dropped him on the mattress. "Well he made for a terrible mother, didn't he? Go back out to the kitchen and we'll be right behind. It's French toast day."

"French toast," shouted Melody gleefully and the other two boys followed her out the blue doors.

Amy turned to look at Sheldon. "You know, some days I really hate those things."

He smiled. "Well, it's all canon. How else did Amy have Melody?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but you have to admit they do an excellent job sticking to canon."

"It's scary how attentive they are to the detail."

Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head. "Come along, Pond. We have French toast to make."

"That's the Doctor's line."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Rory stole it once."

"But Amy does."

He smiled. "See! You do care about canon!"

She shook her head and smiled and the couple left through the double blue doors of the TARDIS towards their next adventure: breakfast. 

**A/N: For reference the kids were six at the time. **


End file.
